The Lost Daughters
by WeepingAngel709
Summary: Sure, we've all heard the story of the classic love triangle that we've all come to know as the Twilight Saga, but where one story ends, another begins. This is the story of the lost twin daughters of Billy Black.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Peyton's POV**

"I really regret this! I don't think we should do this. Let's just go home now. It's just a waste time. Yeah. Let's leave. Come on, Lil."

"Ah, come on, sis. This will be fun. I can smell a happy family already!" she said. She sniffed the air, and I did the same.

"That's just the smell of rain," I said.

"Rain doesn't even have a smell!" she replied.

"It does to me!" I retorted. "And what if he doesn't even want us. We'll have to go home anyway. We can't just stay."

"What makes you think he won't want us? He is our father," she said. "I'm sure he'll be down for it." That's my sister. She always looks at the bright side of things. I tend to worry more. I was the frilly twin. Lily always wore black. It fit her well. I just thought pink suited my personality more. I've been trying to stop wearing it lately because I've been getting made fun of at school for wearing pink.

"Come on. Get in the car. If we beat the traffic and speed a little bit, we could make it before to dad's house before sunset," Lily said.

"Speed?" I asked.

"I'm kidding," she said. I took the gas pump out and sat in the car. We were at a gas station in Oregon, only We've been in the car since last night. Ugh. I hate road trips.

**Two Hours later**

**Lily's POV**

The truth was that I was having the same worries as my sister. I was really hoping he's accept us. It wasn't the fact that we'd been traveling for a day and a half just to see him (although that could use some justice, too), but it was also the fact that we'd never met him before. I was just trying to make Peyton feel better. While she's only younger than me by a few minutes, it feels like she's younger than me by a few years, sometimes.

Soon, rain was falling on the windshield. Peyton was asleep. I turned on the correct streets and followed the directions mom gave us. She knows this town like the back of her hand. I don't know how she knew where dad lives, but I just hoped he wasn't going to shut the door in our we got to the little one story house, I felt like I was going to faint. Peyton was still sleeping. What am I going to do? I can't have a panic attack. I calmed myself.

"Peyton, wake up. We're here," I said. She woke up, and realized where we were. I could tell by the expression on her face that she was terrified.

"Lily!" she said.

"It's okay. If he doesn't want us, then it's time to face the music, I guess," I said. We got out of the car, and she squeezed my hand as we went up to the house. I knocked on the door. A small man in a wheelchair answered it. I took a deep breath.

"Billy Black?" I asked. He nodded, his eyebrows furrowed. "We're your daughters."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Lily's POV**

Our dad is awesome! As soon as we said we were his daughters, he told us to come inside and sit down. We talked for a while, and it turns out that he's a lot like us. He said our brother, Jacob, was out with some friends tonight and the rest of the week, but we'd meet him at some point. He goes to college in La Push, a town near Forks. We're excited to meet Jacob. Despite the fact that the house looked very small from the outside, it was bigger-looking on the inside. There was a guest room, so Billy said we could have it. Peyton and I had to share, but that was okay. We were used to it.

We were unpacking some of our stuff. We still weren't sure if we could stay or not. Dad still has to call mom and work out the details. Mom has already enrolled us in Forks High School, but dad still has to sign some stuff for it.

**TIME SKIP**

It was our first day of school. I didn't really want her to wear too much pink because I didn't want her to be bullied on our first day, but she insisted on it. Dad sent us off. We drove to school, and listened to old Taylor Swift songs on the way there. When we got there, we went into the office and did all of the 'new kid' stuff. We went to our first class, and sat together. We had periods 1, 2, 4, 6, and 8 together, and period 4 is lunch. After period 2, I went to my 3rd period class (the school was small, so it wasn't too hard to navigate). Chemistry. I wasn't sure where to sit, but then a girl walked up to me.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before. I know a lot of people, because this is a small town, but I don't know you, so you must be new. Ooh! This town is so much fun! You're going to be really happy here! Wanna sit with me?" she asked.

"Um… sure," I said. I sat at her lab bench. I was about to introduce myself when the teacher came in and told us to sit down. She didn't look too much older than us.

"Everyone! Today, we have a new student today. Her name is Lily. I am Miss. Newton, but you can call me Ms. Jessica, or Ms. Jess. You don't need my life story, but a small background is that I graduated high school a few years ago, went to college, and married my highschool sweetheart, Mike. Here we are. Now, about Chemistry…"

I tried to focus, but it was really hard with the girl next to me staring at me the whole class. After the bell rang, I gathered my stuff.

"Wanna eat lunch with me?" she asked.

"Um. Sure. Can my sister eat with us, too? Her name is Peyton. She's my twin," I said.

"Sure, she can eat with us. See you at lunch," she said, before walking away. A few seconds later, she came back.

"I'm Lily," I said, thinking about that name.

A few periods later, I met Peyton in the cafeteria, and told her about the girl. She thought it was cool that I'd made a friend already. We found her and sat at her table.

"Hi!" she greeted us.

"Hi," we both said at the same time.

"Oooh! Twin powers! Anyway, did you know that my mom and Miss. Newton are friends? They've known each other since high school. Anyway, I like your outfit, Peyton. And I like your shirt, Lily. It reminds me of my boyfriend. You girls actually look like him a little bit. So, where are you staying? Did you just move is somewhere? Sorry. I have a tendency to babble. Mom tells me to slow my roll sometimes, but my boyfriend thinks it's cute," she said.

"It's cool. Anyway, thanks, and we're actually staying with our dad, Billy Black. Do you know him?" I said. Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. I know him. I didn't know he had daughters. He's my boyfriend's dad…" she said, her voice sounding far away. Now my eyes widened.

"Wait, you are dating Jacob? Jacob Black? Our brother?" I asked. "Woah! What's he like? We haven't met him yet," I asked. She came back to Earth.

"Oh, um, he's cool. I'm sure he'll be...cool," she said.

"What did you mean when you said her shirt reminds you of Jacob? It's just a wolf," said Peyton.

"Oh, um… I meant… um… Jacob's eyes look like that...sorta."

"The eyes on the wolf are closed…"

"Um… do you want to come to my house tonight? We could do homework together," she said.

"Sure!" said Peyton, and after that, they started talking about their favorite nail polishes. I tuned most of the conversation out, but a bunch of questions came to mind. What did she mean when she said my shirt reminded her of Jacob? And if Miss. Newton was friends with her mom, and Miss. Newton was only a few years older than us, how is it possible that she is here? Miss. Newton is around 21, and this girl is in our grade, which means she's around 16 so when her mom had her, her mom was five. That makes no sense.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name." I said.

"Oh, it's Renesmee." she smiled. What an odd name…

_Renesmee._


End file.
